The present invention relates to a fixing structure including a first member having a hole provided with a recess or cutout on an inner peripheral face thereof, and a second member provided with a tongue piece which is projected outwardly and can be elastically deformed inwardly, wherein the second member is inserted into the hole, and the tongue piece is engaged with the recess or cutout, thereby to restrict withdrawal of the second member.
An example of a mounting structure for an antenna of a cellular phone or the-shaped is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-252727A. In this example, an antenna attachment is provided with a tongue piece projected outwardly from an outer peripheral face of the antenna attachment and can be elastically deformed inwardly. The antenna attachment is inserted into a hole formed in a casing body, while the tongue piece is elastically deformed inwardly, and when the engaging part of the tongue piece has reached an inside end of the hole in the casing body, the tongue piece will be elastically restored to engage with the edge of the inside end of the hole. In this manner, withdrawal of the antenna attachment will be restricted. Moreover, a slanted face or a curved face is provided on the edge of the hole so as to extend a circumferential direction thereof, so that the tongue piece can be elastically deformed inwardly when the antenna attachment is rotated around an axis thereof in the circumferential direction.
In this structure, by inserting the antenna attachment into the hole for engagement, the withdrawal will be restricted, and the antenna attachment can be easily fixed to the casing body. Moreover, the antenna attachment can be easily detached from the casing body, by rotating the fixed antenna attachment in the circumferential direction of the hole to disengage the tongue piece from the inside edge of the hole. In this manner, the replacement of the antenna can be easily conducted.
In the above structure, it is necessary to make a position of the tongue piece aligned, in an axial direction of the antenna attachment, with a position of the inside edge of the hole in the casing body where the tongue piece is to be engaged with, when the antenna attachment is inserted into the hole. However, since there is no member for bringing the antenna attachment into a prescribed posture in the circumferential direction of the hole, an inserting operation is conducted depending on intuition of a worker.